Where she belongs
by jadeimaru
Summary: This is a story about my OC and a certain male soulreaper and his zanpakuto.  Teaser chapter 1 published , Tell me if you want me to go on. disclaimer i do not own bleach, lol
1. Teaser :P

Sina never escapes the feeling of being watched or the horrible nightmares if a demon writing in blood, every time the feels that someone is following her the normal reaction of looking behind you to find no one there. The nightmares have became more frequent. She tried to tell other people, but all they would say to the 22 year old was "you need help.".  
>and it never helps when your hair is the color of new grown grass with the same eye color to match. she never felt like she belonged like she never fit in. she intended on changing all of this, that feeling of being followed will be the first thing to go.<p>

She had a plan. She had set up cameras in the house all where she had felt like she was being watched. Sadly to say, she had to put ones in the bathrooms of the house, creepy. she was going to catch what ever this thing was and figure out what it is. Surely enough the feeling was there and the cameras moved to catch what it was, but when she looked behind her she saw a flash of black outlined in red. She screamed and went to get the camera reviewing it. She seen nothing, until she looked closer and seen a male version of that thing that haunts her dreams. Completely black body, almost every part of it outlined in red. Long hair that matched the same color scheme as the body but you can not tell where the hair starts and the head ends. The things body was hot she had to admit it. What woman in her right mind wouldn't like a nice toned six pack with arms and legs to match...  
>Wait why did she care?<p>

All of a sudden the camera was snatched out of her hands. She looked up to see it starring at her. Her eyes grew wide when its blue eyes locked with hers. There was a loud crack and the camera broke completely apart, and it disappeared. Well that's one thing that is solved.

* * *

><p>This was just a teaser of something i have planning in my head. You all should tell me if i should continue it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Enter Shuhei Hisagi

Now it was time for her to deal with those nightmares. What could they mean, was it just a way that her dreams wanted to mess with her. What ever it meant she had to figure it out.

So it was off the the library to do some research. If it has ever been written on paper, it would be in her public library in the restricted section. Only she and the librarians were allowed read any of the content of the books.

Right as she stepped into the library, she was greeted by the head librarian "hello Sina! come to check out for of the classics?" Smiling brightly at her "no just came to do some research on a topic that has been bugging me." Avoiding any other confrontations, she soon found her way to her favorite little table in the shape of a broken heart. dropped her stuff, and began to hunt for anything closely related to what was happening to her.

After a few moments she came back with a few books entitled; "Nightmares, Our own subconscious fears" , "Demons and spirits, the complete guide",but this last one caught her eye more then the others "Shinigami, death gods of modern and feral souls". She just started with the first few, reading parts that related to her situation but it never matched. Everything was off by a few major points. She looked at that last book and reached for it and that eerie feeling of it watching her came up again , she looked behind her to again see nothing. Returning her head in front of her to see that thing had picked up the book and was flipping though it. When it got to the page it wanted, it set it down in front of her and disappeared.

Looking at the book the top of the page "The beginning of the life of a Shinigami (soul reaper, death god) is when you answer the call of your dreams or nightmares(could come in any shape or form as relative to the _Zanpakutō_ spirit its self). Depending on the person it could be very clear or could be completely uninterpretable. What it is, is you _Zanpakutō_ or sword calling out to you, though most who hear it have been though some type of kido or reitstu training. There has been few reports of those not even aware of the Seireitei to have _Zanpakutō_ chose them(the _Zanpakutō_ are selective considering power levels and pure personality of the human in question). If you have a weak soul but a strong personality the _Zanpakutō_ will match. After you have figured out what the dream was speaking, you call out it's name you will come in full contact with said _Zanpakutō_ then you will agree to a verbal contract (if the spirit wants it). Once the contract is set, that _Zanpakutō_ spirit is stuck with the same soul reaper till the day they die." She stopped reading. "Wait this cant be true. It has to be fake. There is no way that a sword spirit thing is haunting my dreams. What if the thing that was following me is one of those _Zanpakutō_, but why would it be following me? Shouldn't it be with its master if it was?" She had spoke her thoughts out loud.

"It's very possible and as for the "thing" following you that was my _Zanpakutō_, Kazeshini." a tall, slightly tanned guy walked out from behind a bookshelf. She had guessed already that he was a pervert, with that 69 tattooed on his cheek. Along with a gray strip going along his cheek bone stopping just slightly past the other side of his nose. His short black hair had a slight purple tint to it. She looked into his eyes and asked "Who are you?" his slate gray eyes locking with her green ones, he had 3 scar lines on his right eye. "Shuuhei Hisagi. lieutenant of squad 9. and i have been called here to escort you to the soul society"

Her mind went completely blank. This couldn't be happening, and to think she almost thought herself actually crazy. Was she to be a "soul reaper"? Was her dreams really a type of power calling out to her? Was this man standing before her really what she thinks she is.

"are you Ok?" the guy called shuuhei called out to her, breaking her out of her thought bubble. She knew instantly that there was no way to escape and not go where shuhei was going to take her. but she loved the idea of leaving this world ready for what ever this soul society the only thing was she wanted to see if she could decode that dream and if it was true she would have a sword appear out of nowhere?  
>"When are we leaving?" shuhei's face had confusion written all over it. "it was really that easy for you to be willing to go?" he asked her "I'm just curious, and anything is better then being out of place here" he smirked "we have to leave tomorrow." she smiled big "Perfect"<p>

she went back home after checking out the book that kazeshini (she guessed that it was its name) showed her the page in, she planed on reading the whole thing before they enough shuuhei followed her back home and as they got to the door he asked her " would you mind if me a complete stranger stay the night at your house?" sina just smirked "what would the difference be, kazeshini watched me bathe, your just going to sleep in the spare bedroom" hearing what his zanpacto did shuuhei blushed 12 shades of red "I'm sorry for him invading your space like that" she unlocked her door took shoes of and put them on the rack inside, him following suit slowly coming inside.

Kazeshihi appeared behind shuuhei and whispered only into his ear; "She has a nice body (chuckles slightly)" Shuhei looked back at him in disgust "Kazeshini, you really disappoint me." Sina glanced back at them "Now that i know what you are, you should actually introduce yourself.." Shuhei smiled as Kazeshini made a small swallow sound as Shuhei pushed him closer to Sina. Shuhei stepped back leaving Kazeshini in the wrath of a woman "I am Kazeshini, I kill for a living and its what I love to do, my lust for fights and blood go beyond what normal humans can comprehend" Sina smiles serenely, and backhanded Kazeshini sending him flying cross her huge house. Everyone had a shocked expression including Sina, "Did I just?" She asked, Shuhei responded with "Yes you did"  
>Kazeshini wiped blood from his mouth "Just a human and that strong? She is going to be interesting"<p>

After a few hours of Shuhei explaining things about how the Soul Society operates Sina wished to go to bed. So everyone retired to the rooms. Sina fell asleep quickly and without delay. Sure enough she started right into the nightmare/dream.

A perfectly manicured hand covered in blood slowly writes on the wall K...y...u...k...e...t...s...u...k... then in a sharp scream, blood splatters on the wall to reveal instructions "Meditate thinking about my name, and when you can fully picture me call my name" in a low barely audible growl she hears "Kyuketsuki" Sina snapped awake breathing heavy and as soon as She breathed in she heard a knock at her door "Sina are you ok?" She heard Shuhei call form behind the door "Yeah im fine just a bad dream" She heard him sigh though the door. "I'm right down the hall just in case" she smiled and heard his foot steps retreat. She sat on her bed in a cross legged position, and slipped into a mediation almost instantly. Sina was in a room, compiled of a dense fog. A black feminine shadow stood out from the light colored fog. She conentrated more and the fog started to clear, but her vision became blurred and she lightened up. After a few more tries she compleatley removed all the fog to reveal her zanpakto, she was a beautiful, woman jet black curly hair down to her waist, perfectly curved body, and blood red eyes. What shocked Sina was that in her nightmares she look how Kazeshini had black skin outlined in red, but she has fair skin and was wearing a dark blue silk kimono. "Are you Kyuketsuki?" The woman nodded her head "Do you fear me child?" Kyuketsuki asked her. Sina stood with her back completely strait and said a simple reply "No." Kyuketsuki smiled " Well, you should." She cut her finger with her nail and licked the blood off, and just like in Sina's nightmares the zanpakto turned completely black outlined in red her nails grew longer and her body grew leaner, and without warning she lunged at Sina.

Sina without thinking sidesteped away from the attack and spun around and hit her. Kyuketsuki snarled and lunged again.  
>Sina just let her body take full control as she spun around her again and grabbed Kyu, slamming her to the ground her hand at Kyu's throat Sina blinked a few times and Kyu just smirked "Sina, be my master and allow me to make you stronger" Kyu said in a singsong voice that sounded like a cold glass of water on a hot day. Sina stood up and extended her hand to Kyu. "No, we will grow from each other and make each other the stongest soul reaper and zanpakto in the soul soiitey" Kyu smiled deeply and took her hand.<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

Sina smiled as she awoke from her meditation, a bead of sweat dripped from her forehead. she looked down to see the most beautiful sword in her lap, slowly stroked the blood-red hilt. looking it over more the guard design was similar to about six stars overlapping each other to create a burst effect. Sina smiled and mummers "welcome kyuketsuki"  
>all of a sudden Shuhei burst though the door. His sword in hand on high alert ready to face the spirit energy. Shuhei's moments stilled when he felt a chilling blade against his neck. "Shuhei meet Kyuketsuki, my zanpazcto" Shuhei was dumbfounded .<p>

"h..how? how can you have a zanpazto already? this is unheard of!" Sina smiled big as kyu chuckled. "lt means, Shuhei, that i have truly found where i belong, with this sword in my hands i feel like i have a massive part of my soul that I've been missing for a while now" Shuhei stood in silence and you could almost hear both zanpacto chuckling. Sina smiled removing the blade. a paper door/gate came into view right in front of them. She sheathed her sword.  
>"Hey Sina I guess it's time to leave this world.. Are you ready?" with her head held high she marched right though that weird gate. Not knowing where she is going, but was sure she wanted to get there.<p>

She stepped right though into a really long black corridor, the walls made of dark purple heavily packed dirt. Shuuhei starts walking "keep moving, the Cleaner wont let souls linger in this gate for long" and he took off running though the tunnels, sina right on his heels. the trip was a long and talk less one. neither spoke a word, but her sword wouldnt let the trip be completely quiet. "hey Sina? I have a question for you.." Sina smiled and focused on trying to talk to her sword in her head.  
>"yes?". Sina earned a laugh from her sword, "what will you do after you reach your destination?". Sina though long and hard. would she follow the rules like she had all her life or will she try to be that fun never listen spunky one who everyone craves to be around. "i don't know kyu, we will find out when we get there i guess" she earned a laugh from her sword. " hey Sina that Shuhei is pretty cute eh?" Sina groaned loudly and Shuhei looked backwards after hearing her moan he was guessing. " are you ok Sina?" he raised a eyebrow to her. she blushed slightly "yea just fine"<br>Sina hissed at kyu after Shuhei turned back around. kyu laughed " so it is true then. HA and his zanpacto is a looker as well" Sina rolled her eyes and stayed right behind Shuhei.

Off in the distance the sound of steel clashing with steel echoed though the corridor.  
>Shuhei looked back at Sina. "it sounds like there's a fight going on the other side of the dongai. When we get out of here stay close to me." Sina gave him a nod of agreement. hey kept running the sound steadily getting louder seeing a light at the end of the tunnel. Shuhei yell back to "Sina be ready!" the light became bright as the stepped out high in the sky. the sound of the battle below was almost defying. Shuhei looked around accessing his surroundings carefully realizing they are about the squad barakks and like usual there is a riot.<br>but little known to Shuhei the sound of Sina's screams ever reached his ears.

Sina stepped out and instantly started to plummet straight down to the ground her screams echoing and blending with the fight below. looking up at Shuhei doing nothing but look around. Sina feared that her life may be over when she hit the ground below. she slammed her eyes shut and prayed that she survive, and gave out the last scream she had in her.


	4. Chapter 4

The fall wasn't as far as it felt like, the air around her slowed and time almost seemed to still as the air whooshed around her. All she could think about was how short this new life of hers had been. After all this time of searching and longing to be accepted and loved by people was fixing to go splat on the ground. All sound seized and she let the blackness of her closed eyes draw her into an internal meditation, all she felt was nothing at all.

All of a sudden she started to break herself out of that darkness because if an unnatural chill in the air sunk deep into her bones she opened her eyes. She was being carried buy a young looking boy surrounded by a frost dragon on his shoulders. Pale face and snow white hair, with the most stunning emerald green eyes she has ever seen. She watched his face expression shift from curiosity instantly to an emotionless ice cold glare. Such a young face, but so serious she wondered what this man has been though in his life.

"What are you doing here you are only a human? Why would shuhei defy the laws and bring you here?" the young boy asked me.

"because I belong here, I don't belong in a world that rejects everything I do. Kyoketsuki landed in my lap me….I. Think I belong here" she said timidly not knowing why she would be afraid of this little child.

He scoffs, "the one person in the whole soul socitey that I would think follows the laws without question, breaks them. Head captain will not like this."

They both land softly on the ground, she breaks away from him instantly. Shuhei lands beside the boy, "sorry captain hitsugaya she was able to see me in the human world. I jus…"

"That is enough lieutenant; it is not me who you need to explain yourself to." Hitsugaya looks at me. "What he will do with her I have no idea…its best to think the worst. Especially if you got attached in your short deployment hisagi. Seize her"

A tall busty strawberry blond comes down from the fight in the air landing right beside hitsugaya "yes sir, captain" she said boredom in her tone like no other"

Hitsugaya's eye twitches, "matsumoto have you been drinking sake during your asssignments this morning? And take shuhei with you."

Matsumoto laughs "ok come on captain lighten up, what's the fun in our job if we can't enjoy ourselves!" She grabbed into my wrist and shuhei followed us, she was taking sina dead center into the tigers den.


	5. info

I posted a new chapter! After all this time i am sorry readers, a lot has changed in my life and the motivation to continue writing this story, literally dropped in my lap, I inherited my uncles swords after his passing and guys the sword design, the hilt, the sheath, all of the ideas of the sword came to be in real life all but the guard. I have kyu and it gave me the motivation to keep writing this story for y'all. 3


End file.
